Delson Empire
This article contains both the species the Delsons, and the faction the Delson Empire. The Delsons are a race of raptor-like creatures native to the planet Delse in the Paradene System. Their Jaws, middle-claws, saliva, and mace-like tails are all deadly weapons. Packs of these creatures are as dangerous as they are frightening. History of the Delson Empire and Delson Race Cell Stage During the cell stage, the Delsons were voracious hunters. They were dangerous enough to take on Megamouths, their electrical-discharging segments zapping the enormous, killer-cells to death. Creature Stage The Delsons evolved onto land, losing their electric capabilities but gaining poisonous saliva. They spread across their continent, eliminating most races in their way. They soon developed an enemy: the Korsaraptors. Tribal Stage The Delsons soon gathered into tribes and, under a Chieftain named Rogeer, devastated every other race on their planet, until none survived. It wasn't long until the Korsaraptors, being still dangerous but primative, became extinct. They made enemies with other tribal creatures on their planet, the first being the Totuuk. Utilizing the Totuuk's Spears, the Delsons spread out, then attacking a tribe of their old enemies: the Venisor. The Venisor, although they put up a good fight with their Stone Axes, were wiped out too. Utilizing these new weapons they took on the Kitbash, a race of Torch-armed herbivores that also specialized in healing. However, soon, an alien race introduced the Monolith to the world, along with a hostile race to guard it: the Monolith Guardians. Rogeer led his forces into an ultimately unsuccessful charge at the beasts. Thyla, a shamaness and daughter to Rogeer, died defending her father from a Monolith Guardian Chieftain. Enraged and saddened by his beloved daughter's death, Rogeer regathered at the Delson Tribal Center and organized an attack to deplete the Guardians' resources. This time, the Monolith Guardians were unprepared, allowing the Delsons to kill the Guardians, claim the monolith, and, ultimately, evolve into a civilization. Civilization Stage The Delson tribes soon evolved into bussling cities. However, disagreements lead to infighting and what became known as the Delson War had begun. At the center of the war was the newly-evolved city-state of Koreska, led by Krelk, a general in charge of the Militaristic City-State. They spread across their continent, consuming the religious city of Lewing and the economic city of Bande. However, Koreska was soon challenged by a rival Military Power: Gardrinaat. The 2 cities warred, the Koreskan Grektol Attack units not able to stop the more powerful Gadrinaat Armored Attack Walkers. Soon, however, the Koreskans developed the Delson Enforcer, which would continue to be their main land vehicle for centuries. Finally, with the superior speed of the Delson Enforcer, the city of Gadrinaat, and its war machines, fell. The city of Koreska then developed aircraft, like the Anubis Fighter and Nesal Cargo Transport. However, the rest of the world soon took on the Koreskan Nation, which became a new player in the Delson War. The war consumed the planet of Delse, until one nation, the nation of Koreska, survived. Space Stage Soon, the Delson made it to space. At first, they started slow, but soon, they spread like wildfire, engaging other races and destroying them, only to be stopped by the equally-vicious Karagonus, the sly and stealthy Besala, the Religiously-Zealous Scorpio Ultimus, and, ultimately, the insidious Grox. At first, the Delsons could handle the small fleets the Grox sent, but, soon, the Grox sent ship after ship after ship, weakening the Delson defenses. The Delsons finally held the line at Delse, where the Delson's most powerful war machines, the Scinfaxi Submarines and Enforcer Walkers, kept them at bay. Soon, the Delsons, with aid from the religious Scorpio Ultimus, pushed back the Grox threat. Then, as suddenly as the Delson blood-lust began, it ended. The threat of the Grox was too great, and, soon, faced with extinction, the Delsons banded together. Soon, this spread to all races they met. They went from a race of Predators to a race of Knights. It is known that some time later, the Delsons encountered and fought the Hashaeons and contacted another organization they didn't encounter until then: the Galactic Senate. Important Individuals in Delson History Tribal *Rogeer - Chieftain that led the Delsons to the Civilization age *Thyla - Female Delson Shamaness and daughter of Rogeer, died protecting her father from corrupted Monolith Guardians Civilization *Krelk - General in charge of Koreska Space *Malkol - Emperor of Delson Empire *Grellko - Leader of the Delson 2nd Aggressor Fleet, which was renamed the 2nd Defender Fleet Delson Worlds Paradene Star System *Delse - Homeworld **Vollus - Homeworld Moon-Based Garrison *Erian Colpa Star System *Timari - Military HQ *Hybecini - Primary Military Shipyard *Charum Alfaea Star System *Abyerier Macus-4 Star System *Kolada Ramas Star System *Kenes Aliusa Star System *Kylov *Euguin Emarce Star System *Euronessia *Corius *Janteb *Tritt-2 Milla *Color Aetura *Manomedeia Social Structure General Tribal - Early Space Age Before the war with the Grox, the Delsons were a vicious, bloodthirsty, 'winner-takes-all' warrior race. If any race disagreed with them, they'd be wiped out. Space Age "I smell some funny business here." - a Delson sensing a trap. After almost being wiped out by the Grox, only to be rescued by Scorpio Ultimus Zealots, the outlook of all Delsons changed. Now, they want to do as the Scorpio Ultimus did and are saving other races in their territory. Now, the Delson Empire is in isolation, all their new allies giving the Delsons room to recover. Psychics Descendents of Delson Tribal Shamans, Delson Psychics were outcasts until the War with the Grox, when many Delson Psychics, their mental abilities useful against the Grox, were drafted into service. Many of these now serve as Korilo (Army Generals) or even Krileks (Naval Fleet Commanders). Combat Capability Despite their fair technological level, Delsons use little-to-no Infantry weapons, nor do they need them. Their arm-blades are razor sharp (as sharp and hard as swords) and their Saliva is HIGHLY acidic (it melts even the most advanced ad durable armor). Their Mace-Like tails can be swung with enough force to smash walls. Government The Delson government was originally a Monarchy, but has recently begun to obtain Democratic qualities (i.e.: a Senate, voting, etc). Delson Starships *Delson Star Frigate - These starships are the Delsons' primary combat and patrol ship. They were the first Delson Starship. *''Disalia'' - This vessel is a Delson-Designed Multi-Purpose Starcruiser utilized by Grellko, a very prestigious Delson Commander. *Leviathan Class Fast Attack Cruiser - Replicated from the Leviathan, the Leviathan Class Fast Attack Cruiser, aka the Leviathan High-Speed Cruiser, is a powerful, and fast, Delson starship. Capable of traversing a battlefield quickly, Leviathans can easilly spread their destructive power over a wide area. **''Leviathan'' - This vessel is the fastest starship in the Delson fleet. It soon became important in fighting the Grox, as it could fly circles around Grox Ships. Soon, the Leviathan was replicated into a class of fast-attack cruiser. *Falken Interceptor - These appear to be the Delson's only starfighters. However, they are extremely powerful, armed with a bottom-mounted laser cannon capable of slicing other fighters and even extra-light starships in half. IT is also one of the smallest manned craft to be equipped with an FTL Drive. *Bikul Carrier - The Delson Bikul Carrier is the Delson's only carrier spacecraft. It's only complement is Delson Falken Interceptors. *Alekandr Transport - The Alekandr Transport is the Delson Empire's primary Troop Transport. Heavilly armed and armored, these vessels were originally meant to haul the spoils of past Delson Wars. They are now used to transport troops into battle and even evacuate civilians from doomed colonies. Each transport can hold over 2000 Delson Soldiers or even almost 10000 Civilians (depending on race, this is the statistic for Delson Civilians). Category:Species Category:Warriors Category:Knights